


Demons (Everybody has one)

by Gertrude_Schnirch



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron and Eric have a bar, Abraham is bitchnutty angel, Carl is an angel, Daryl Dixon is the satan, Denise Cloyd studies med school, Enid studies med school, Eugene Porter studies science, F/F, F/M, Glenn is a dorky demon, Greggory is a shitty guardian angel, M/M, Maggie Greene studies law, Michonne is a holy warrior, Other, Paul Rovia studies art, Paul's a clubber, Rick is a holy leader, Rosita Espinosa is too sexy to be an angel, Siddiq is a demon, Tara is a hell of a firecracker, college students having their demons (literally!), college students having their guarfdian angels, college students summoning satan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Schnirch/pseuds/Gertrude_Schnirch
Summary: College students try to summon the Satan. What happens when they're succesful? Will they get more that they bargained for?





	Demons (Everybody has one)

**Author's Note:**

> Just played with a little unholy idea of some of our favourite characters being a little silly and playing with something that is above them.

I’ve been told, that there is some sort of creatures that watch over us, something the mainstream world would call “guardian angels”. I’ve never believed in them, although I had seen some people that are around more than they possibly should be.

Well, where was my guardian angel when my parent’s car hit the building and when I was crawling from the broken window in the age of 4?


End file.
